Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical equipment, more particularly to a safety medical connector which dispenses with sharp needles.
Description of the Prior Art
Medical treatment usually entails injecting into and drawing various liquids from patients with various infusion pipelines, for example, in intravenous fluid infusion, medication administration, and blood drawing. In this regard, an infusion connector connects with various infusion pipelines and thus functions as a valve of liquid input or output. In particular, with increasingly great importance being attached to medical professionals' safety, safety medical connectors which dispense with sharp needles are already in use by plenty medical institutions.
However, a conventional safety medical connector has therein considerable gaps which keep residues of a liquid or medication after an infusion is done. The next infusion may cause the residual liquid or medication to mix with an incoming liquid, posing a risk of bacterial infections. Hence, there is a need to provide a safety medical connector capable of reducing residues.
Taiwan patent I378806 discloses a safety medical connector capable of reducing residues, comprising a housing, a resilient valve, and a bidirectional communication component. The housing has two openings. The resilient valve is received in the housing and hermetically seals the two openings. The resilient valve defines a receiving space for holding the bidirectional communication component. The bidirectional communication component has therein an infusion channel. The operation mechanism of the safety medical connector is as follows: when pushed by an external connector, the resilient valve is deformed to thereby not only allow the bidirectional communication component to stretch the resilient valve open but also enable the infusion channel to communicate with the two openings. Upon completion of the operation, a trace of the liquid remains in the infusion channel instead of between the housing and the resilient valve.
Although the aforesaid conventional safety medical connector solves the problem with liquid residues, a new problem arises because the bidirectional communication component is supported and positioned only by the resilient valve. The resilient valve must be pushed and deformed whenever to work; hence, the resilient valve is anticipated to lose its resilience after long use and thus dislocate the bidirectional communication component, thereby causing a leak.
Therefore, the conventional safety medical connectors still have room for improvement.